The Lady Queen
by winterchild890
Summary: Aurelia and Caspian are now married and appear to their subjects as the picture of domestic and royal happiness. But with the Voyage on Caspian's new ship looming over them, and the reappearance of Lucy and Edmund how will their relationship be tested?
1. Domesticity

_**Well hello again! I couldn't stay gone for long so here is the third and unfortunately final installment in my "Lady" series. I don't really have much to say, just as always review and enjoy!**_

_**Narnia is not mine, but belongs to the wonderfully talented and imaginative C.S. Lewis!**_

**Chapter One**

Aurelia waved away her attendant and dismounted her horse herself, handing the reins to one of the fauns employed in the stable. She pulled her hood down and pulled her riding gloves off as she walked briskly inside, trying to escape the unnatural cold that had settled over Narnia that week. Centaur guards nodded to Aurelia as she hurried into the castle and she smiled and greeted them, already feeling warmer. The servants must have almost all of the fires lit that day. Aurelia broke into a faster walk eager to get to her room and warm herself. She reached the royal suite on the second floor, opening the door and taking her cloak off as she did.

"Colina?" she called to her lady in waiting. Colina had been fussing over Aurelia's dresses that morning, trying to pack for the voyage, so Aurelia was sure she must be in the royal suite somewhere. Caspian's night clothes were thrown carelessly over the end of the bed and Aurelia rolled her eyes and folded them neatly, placing them next to his pillow. She then walked through to their private dining room, and poured herself a cup of water looking around for Colina who didn't seem to be anywhere. The bedroom door opened and closed and Aurelia heard the familiar tune of Colina's whistling. Aurelia smiled and hurried into the next room to find Colina had covered the bed once more in almost a dozen new dresses. Colina curtsied when she saw the Queen. Aurelia laughed at her and touched the dresses.

"Your majesty, they have all just come back from the seamstresses. Sturdy and seaworthy," Colina nodded. Aurelia picked up one of them, a beautiful emerald colour.

"Yes and very pretty at the same time," Aurelia murmured.

"The King will be thrilled," Colina began to fold the dresses so they wouldn't be creased and laid them in one of Aurelia's five large travelling trunks.

"No he won't. It's just more cargo for him to cart onto the ship. He'll be irritated to say the least," Aurelia tried to assist Colina with the packing but Colina simply pushed her hands away. Aurelia sighed, still trying to get used to people doing absolutely everything for her.

"He's happy you're going with him,"

"I'm sure he is," Aurelia said absentmindedly sitting down and pulling the combs from her hair, shaking it free. Colina finished packing Aurelia's dresses and came to stand behind her, pushing her hands away and brushing her hair with the ornate hairbrush that had been a wedding gift from one of the lords on Caspian's council. Colina had come to Aurelia a year after Caspian had been crowned just when he and Aurelia had been married and she had been crowned herself. The woman was forty five and had no children, her husband having died some time ago and Aurelia had begun to look upon Colina as a mother figure. Colina had become Aurelia's best friend and confidant. Aurelia batted Colina's hands away and stood, walking to the chest at the end of her bed. She pulled out a dress for dinner that night and laid it out on the bed. The dress was a sapphire blue and laden with jewels, very grand. Tonight was to be a celebration to bless the crew and the King and Queen on the voyage they were about to take.

"Shall I put your hair up for the feast tonight?" Colina asked, smoothing the wrinkles on the dress. Aurelia turned and looked at the dress.

"No, we'll leave it down. I remember Caspian remarking he liked my hair down once,"

Colina smiled and nodded laying the dress on the bed once more and walking to Aurelia. She put a hand to her forehead and frowned.

"How was your ride?"

Aurelia looked sharply Colina's tone of voice, "Please don't lecture me, Colina,"

"It was cold, your majesty and you know how the King feels about you gallivanting about the countryside in this weather. You've just gotten fully healthy again," Colina touched Aurelia's cheek fondly, noticing how the colour was just coming back into her cheeks. Aurelia sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I just needed to get out for a day. It's going to be a hard few months, Colina," Aurelia twirled the ring on her finger. "Caspian had a lot to do today; I wanted to get out of his hair,"

"Of course dear,"

"And we'll be in close quarters for a long time; I just wanted to be alone for a few hours,"

"Yes, I know you did," Colina patted Aurelia on the shoulder and gathered the King and Queens washing to take with her. "I'll come back to help you dress before the feast,"

Colina left the room, closing the door quietly as she did. Aurelia stood and went to the window, throwing it open and letting the cold air wash over her face. She hoped the wind kept up for tomorrow. For Caspian. She_ did_ care about him, after all.

* * *

Caspian kissed Aurelia's hand and smiled fondly at her over his dinner. She looked simply radiant tonight in a dress that he vaguely remembered giving to her for her birthday last year. It was the first time she'd worn it. He also noticed she'd chosen to let her golden curls fall over her shoulders, her crown sitting on her head, looking as though it had always belonged there. Aurelia smiled brightly at him, but pulled her hand away so she could take a sip of her wine. She leaned over and continued her conversation with one of the lord's wives who was sitting next to her. They seemed to be discussing Aurelia's dress. That seemed to be all she discussed with the women of the court these days. What dresses they were wearing, or how they were wearing their hair, or how jealous the dark skinned Telmarine ladies were of their delicately pale skinned Queen. Caspian didn't mind what Aurelia talked about with the ladies, he only wanted her to do as she would please. He leant over to Trumpkin the dwarf, who had become his greatest adviser.

"Does she look well, Trumpkin?"

Trumpkin surveyed the Queen for a few moments before shrugging, "Better than she has been, your Majesty,"

Caspian took another bite of his dinner and thought for a moment before swallowing and leaning again to Trumpkin, "You don't think this will be too much for her?"

"Truthfully?"

"Of course,"

"Yes sire. But if you lock her up and confine her to her bed she will look at you with nothing but contempt. Aurelia will do as she pleases, and she hasn't done anything that besmirches her name as Queen," Trumpkin took a sip of his wine. "It will be good for the people, Narnians and Telmarines to see their king and queen set sail together,"

"Yes, that's what Glenstorm says,"

"And Glenstorm knows best, as we have learnt," Trumpkin chuckled glancing at the centaur, standing in the corner, talking seriously with Drinian no doubt about something he had seen in the stars that would determine the luck of their journey. Caspian looked over to Aurelia who was still deep in conversation. The woman she was talking to now had a beautiful olive skinned little boy sitting on his lap and Aurelia was fondly touching the boys nose and then her own, making the boy let out a high pitched giggle. Aurelia herself laughed and continued their game, ignoring her untouched dinner. The woman stood, hoisting the boy onto her hip and curtsied to Aurelia. Aurelia stood with them and kissed the little boy on the cheek, blowing softly on his nose, making him laugh, batting his nose. Aurelia smiled and nodded and the woman left to put her beautiful little boy to bed, Aurelia staring wistfully after them. Aurelia sat once more and picked up her goblet of wine, touching it to her lips, but not actually swallowing any. Caspian put his hand on her arm and she looked at him, the smile she kept only for him once more on her face.

"Yes, my king?"

"You won't finish you dinner?"

Aurelia nodded and picked up her fork, taking another couple of bites before putting her fork down again. She reached for her wine, but paused and chose the cup of water, finishing the whole thing. Caspian put a finger under Aurelia's chin and turned her face to him. There were sure bags under her eyes. Caspian stood and held out a hand to his wife who took it and stood with him.

"We are for bed. Tomorrow is a big day and the Queen needs her sleep," Caspian announced to the long table they sat at, Narnians and Telmarines alike. They all stood and bowed to their young monarchs as Caspian led Aurelia from the room. Trumpkin shook his head and finished his cup of wine, pouring himself another when he was done. Caspian had proven himself a very able king and Aurelia a very loyal and loving queen. But Trumpkin knew, and feared that this voyage had the potential to test the marriage of the two and bring to light the problems that only a very small number of people had been able to see. He just hoped that it would not destroy them for whether they would admit it or not, they needed each other. More than they both would care to admit.

* * *

Aurelia pulled a shawl around her shoulders for bed, knowing it would be a cold night and knowing she would have to sleep or else she wouldn't feel well enough tomorrow. She stopped as a page of the book Colina had been reading caught her eye. It was a Narnian history book and the picture was of a golden haired boy kissing the hand of a dark haired girl. Aurelia touched the page, her other hand resting over her heart. She tried to avoid these books, anything that would remind her of her Peter. She knew he was somewhere, living his life as he should live it and she was here, living her life as she should. But there wasn't a moment in any day that she didn't miss him with absolutely everything that she had. The door opened and Aurelia hurried closed the book, looking up as Caspian entered, also dressed for bed. Aurelia pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders and moved around to her side of the bed, pulling back the covers. Caspian did the same. The two climbed in and pulled the covers over them. Caspian glanced at Aurelia.

"Everything is on the boat and ready for tomorrow,"

"That's nice," Aurelia sighed, leaning over and blowing out her candle.

"Are you sure you're well enough for this?" Caspian asked in concern.

"I'm not going to be doing much Caspian. We'll be on the ship most of the time," Aurelia retorted irritably.

"I'm just worried and-"

"Good night Caspian," Aurelia interrupted and turned over, burying her face in her pillow so Caspian wouldn't see her tears. Caspian sat in silence for a moment before sighing heavily, blowing out his own candle and turning over to sleep. Aurelia moved her hand to her stomach and pressed down, the tears now spilling from her eyes. Ever since she had lost the child Aurelia had found it difficult to accept her life with Caspian. The planned two year engagement put in place for the couple to get to know one another had had to be cut short and Caspian had taken Aurelia as his wife exactly one year after his coronation, on the advice of his lord and counsellors. Her health had been affected with the loss of the baby as had her emotional state and she'd distanced herself from Caspian, from anyone who tried to care for her in fact. The only person that Aurelia would open up to was Colina and even she was kept at arm's length. And as for the royal marriage: ever since Aurelia had refused Caspian on their wedding night the two had slept in the same bed but nothing else. Aurelia would not touch Caspian or let him touch her unless they were in public and they were putting on happy martial faces for their people. Their marriage wasn't real. Aurelia's own life wasn't real. She put on a royal mask to hide her pain and true feelings. It was all an act.


	2. Marriage at Sea

****_**Hello! Sorry for the wait, uni is kicking my ass :(**_

_**not much to say, just enjoy and even though nothing happens in this chapter, I promise Lucy and Edmund will appear very soon!**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The wind had been fantastic their first day of sailing, propelling them away from the Narnian beach faster than Caspian could ever have imagined. They'd reached their first destination in one day and their second in three, made sure they'd had supplies, drank and danced with the lords and ladies and said their goodbyes, eager to reach the Lone Islands. It was past midday on the last day of the first week of their journey and the crew had just had their lunch and were milling around, enjoying the nice day and the relaxation of a ship that was gliding gracefully on the water, having found a nice little routine. Caspian heard a few shouts of "Your Majesty!" and turned to see Aurelia. After breakfast that morning Aurelia had felt faint so had retired to her and Caspian's cabin for a rest. She now emerged looking as radiant as always in a purple dress, simple but very beautiful. She looked tired, though. Tired and gaunt. When she spotted Caspian, the ghost of a smile crossed her face and she made her way slowly to him, leaning over the railing, staring into the depths of the water. The wind whipped her hair around her face and she ran an impatient hand through it, trying to flatten it. Caspian leaned next to her, breathing deeply.

"Did you sleep?"

Aurelia glanced briefly at him, and then down at the hand that was almost touching hers, "No, the cabin was stuffy. I just lay there for a while,"

"You should have told me. I'll have another porthole put in,"

"Don't bother too much," Aurelia murmured, laying a hand on Caspian's softly. Sometimes, in moments like this, Caspian thought that Aurelia would finally let him touch her, finally let him love her as he knew he could, if he was given the chance. Caspian covered Aurelia's hand with his, stroking it softly with her thumb, but she flinched away from him, holding her hands tightly in front of her. Caspian sighed and once more leaned on the railing. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Do you remember our wedding?" Caspian suddenly asked. Aurelia's head shot up but she didn't look at him.

"Of course," Aurelia smiled. "I was terrified,"

"You had every reason to be. I was asking you to become a wife and a queen all in one day," Caspian cast his mind back to that day, the day they'd both been dreading for months before.

_She looked beautiful in a simple white gown, a veil of lace falling gracefully from her dark curls. Caspian's heart was racing as he watched Trumpkin walk her down the aisle. Aurelia kept her eyes down, most would think she was the perfect picture of the blushing bride, Caspian knew that she couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. The music faded and soon Aurelia was standing in front of him, her eyes still downcast. Aslan stood before them, making an appearance in Narnia on this special day and looked pointedly at Aurelia. Caspian lifted her veil off her face and touched her cheek softly. She, thank goodness had the sense not to flinch, but still would not meet his eyes. Caspian sighed and took her hand and they both turned to Aslan. Caspian barely heard any of the words that were said and simply repeated his vows blindly, as did Aurelia. _

"_I do," he said. Aslan looked expectantly at Aurelia. She hesitated, and looked Caspian in the eyes for the first time. A single tear dropped down her face._

"_I do," she whispered. Caspian leaned forward and kissed Aurelia softly on the lips, a kiss she struggled to return. And the next thing they both knew, they were sitting side by side in the throne room, realizing that it was too late to turn back._

And he'd tried not to look back. He'd tried so hard to put Susan out of his mind even though he felt it so unfair that he hadn't been able to pursue a relationship with her. Their first and last kiss had ignited a fire in him and made him want her so much, but she left and he had to accept his duty. He had promised Peter that he would look after Aurelia and Narnia and he would do just that. But Aurelia wouldn't open herself up to him. She wouldn't let him near her. They had been married for two years now and while they had become used to one another's habits, while they knew each other quite well, Caspian still felt as if Aurelia was a huge mystery to him. Caspian now felt her shift next to him, her hand absentmindedly rubbing her stomach. She still did this from time to time as if she didn't quite believe that she lost the little one. Caspian put a hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes and briefly leaned into his hand before sighing and turning away from him, engaging Drinian in a conversation about their supplies and what they would have to get when they reached the island of Doorne, which they would be sailing into just the next day if the wind kept up. Caspian sighed, turning away from her and walking to Reepicheep the mouse, who sat humming a tune to himself. He straightened up and bowed low when he saw the King approaching.

"My liege,"

Caspian laughed, waving his hand, "Reep, enough with the formalities. You don't have to bow every time I approach,"

"I am a mouse of honour, sire,"

"You are. You have more honour possibly than all of my men combined,"

"Thank you, your Majesty. That is the highest praise," Reepicheep sheathed his sword as he stood and glanced over at the Queen who now sat staring at her hands. Caspian suspected she stared at her wedding ring, which had been a gift from Peter in the golden. He had given it to Caspian when he had given his blessing for Caspian to take Aurelia for his bride. Caspian had had the ring set with a purple stone, hoping to make it remind her less of Peter, but that hadn't seemed to work. Reepicheep looked from the Queen to the King, a small smile on his face.

"The sea air suits her, sire,"

"Yes," Caspian said absentmindedly.

"You're worried about the Queen?"

"Haven't I been consistently worried about the Queen for the last 3 years?"

"Yes you have and don't you think it's time for that to stop? She's perfectly healthy now," Reepicheep's eyes were wide and imploring as he said this. "Because it just makes you miserable,"

Caspian sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "She's my wife. I'll never stop worrying about her,"

"So you love her?"

Caspian paused and looked in surprised at Reepicheep but couldn't answer the question because he honestly didn't know if it was yes or no that would come out of his mouth. He simply had no idea. Yes, his feelings were very strong for Aurelia but they came from a place of possessiveness. Of wanting to protect her and keep her safe. It came from a want for what she and Peter had, that deep spiritual connection. He desperately wished for the girl he'd first met three years ago. The girl who seemed to care deeply for him. Ever since the four Pevensie children had left so had that girl. A shadow crossed her face, a light left her eyes. And Caspian truly did not know if she would ever love him, or if he could ever love her when she couldn't even return his affections. Was he doomed to a loveless marriage?

* * *

Aurelia retired early that night, tiredness washing over just after dinner, so she'd kissed her husband softly on the lips, much to the crews delight and retired to her room. Now, dressed in her night gown, she sat on her bed and pulled a brush through her long curls. The fresh sea air should have made her relax, should have healed her heart, but it just brought back too many memories from her days sailing with Peter and his siblings. She missed Lucy's laughter, talking to Susan about the latest fashions, Edmund sparring with everyone on the ship, showing off his newfound skills. But most of all, she missed see Peter stand on the highest deck of the ship. Seeing his golden hair shine in the sun. And seeing his eyes light up as they landed on her. The pure love that was in his gaze every time he looked at her. She closed her eyes only to be greeted with an image of him in her mind. Aurelia's eyes snapped open. She really should stop thinking like this. It wasn't fair to Caspian and he had been so good to her. Better than she deserved. She pulled back the covers and got into her soft bed, sinking into the pillows sighing in relief. Her really only solace these days was when she dreamt for her dreams were sometimes generous and gave her memories of her Pevensie's. Yet at other times they plagued her with images she had tried so hard to forget. Aurelia closed her eyes tight and willed her mind to close, willed her mind to forget but it wouldn't and she let out a loud whimper. Just her luck the door opened at the moment and she heard Caspian rush in and sit by her side. Her eyes slowly opened and she dared looking at him, her heart crying at the sheer understanding and care she saw on his face. He put a hand cautiously out to her and in a move very rare she took and pulled herself up, resting her chin on his shoulder, his arms encircling her waist.

"The nightmare?" he murmured.

"No. Just the thought. It never leaves," Aurelia sniffed. "The blood..."

"Shhhh, don't speak of it,"

"But Caspian I can't forget it,"

"Please Aurelia. You're letting it take over your life. There is only so much I can handle of this... this madness,"

Aurelia pulled back from Caspian looking at him in surprise.

"Madness? Only so much you can take?" she exclaimed. "No one is forcing you,"

Caspian held his hand out to mollify Aurelia, trying to calm her, "I didn't say that. But it's been three years Aurelia. I have done a lot for you and never asked anything in return. But enough is enough. I would like my wife to act like a wife,"

Aurelia stared open mouthed at him, trying to make sense of what he was saying. Was he insinuating that he wanted her in more ways than he had let on? As far as she was concerned he was pining after Susan still and she was okay with that. It gave her time to mull over Peter.

But the want in Caspians voice, the longing was something that even she could not ignore. He wanted a wife and he wanted everything that was his right as a husband. Caspian leaned into Aurelia try to put a hand to her cheek but she flinched and turned her face away from him. He sighed and walked around to the other side of the bed, laying down and turning away from her.

"I feel something for you," he whispered, barely loud enough to hear. "It's been three years, Aurelia. How can I not?"

And with one last sigh Caspian blew his candle out and went quiet leaving Aurelia in stunned silence. She turned over, deciding not to address this again until she had thought it over properly. But he was her husband. And the kingdom would be expecting an heir soon. Aurelia blew out her own candle, leaving the room in darkness.


	3. NOTICE FOR MY READERS

Darlings! Just a quick message to say that no I am not abandoning Aurelia and Caspian, I just need to figure out some details of their tale before I continue. I don't have any inspiration for the story at the moment and I don't want to send out dry, substandard chapters.

_Please don't leave me!_


	4. The High King and Queen of Narnia

**_Hello! I am back._  
**

**_I am so sorry about the little break. I just have had soooo much going on in my life and I couldn't find the Narnia inspiration but I've missed it and I promise not to abandon you again. _**

**_Only a little chapter but there will be more very soon :)_**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Aurelia woke with a start, a deliciously cool sea breeze blowing on her face. She opened her eyes and stretched her arms over her head. She opened her eyes to find the source of the breeze. The port hole was open, letting the sea breeze blow in. Aurelia smiled briefly. Caspian must have opened it before he left their cabin. He knew how much the open air comforted her. Aurelia shrugged out of her nightgown, picking it up and opening her trunk. She threw the dress on top and grabbed another, a light blue dress of sheer material. She pulled it over her head and shimmied her hips so it slid comfortably over them. She glanced in the looking glass and paused. Her face was drawn and pale and there were noticeable bags under her eyes. She sighed and pulled the top half of her hair off her face, securing it with a ribbon. She then decided that it was time to emerge and face Caspian, although she didn't know how she could after their confrontation last night. It wasn't the first but it felt like something had shifted in their relationship, it felt more serious. And again it felt like time was running away from her. Time was always running away from her. It stole Peter, it stole her child and it made her marry Caspian sooner than she was ready. Aurelia opened the door of her cabin and stepped out, hurrying to the stairs, not enjoying the closed walls of the passage. She hurried up the stairs into the warm sunlight and breathed out a deep sigh of relief. She plastered on her royal smile for the crew who caught sight of her and bowed. She walked by nodding to them all, looking desperately around for Caspian, a sudden urge to apologize to him washing over her. She saw him sitting on a bench, carving out pieces of an apple. He looked up and started when he saw her, putting the apple and his knife down and immediately standing to receive her. He was so good at the act, so convincing it made Aurelia feel terrible for brushing him off all the time. He really did care about her. He hesitantly put a hand out and she took it, standing on her toes and kissing him briefly on the corner of the mouth. He sucked in a breath and turned his head but Aurelia had already stepped back from him. The two stared at one another for a moment before Aurelia spoke.

"About last night..."

"No, don't speak of it,"

"I feel so ba-"

"Don't feel bad, I was out of line,"

"You've done nothing but help me,"

Caspian put his hand up, a stern tone creeping into his voice, "Aurelia please. Let's put it out of our heads,"

Aurelia nodded and stepped back from him. Occasionally he would become like this. He would lose the softness he always reserved for her and his eyes would close and he would take on his royal tone with her. The voice of the king. Aurelia looked up at him and put a hand to his cheek. He must be tired. His eyes softened and he leaned into her hand, but again she flinched away from him. He sat down and began cutting at his apple again. She hesitated and after a moment sat next to him. He wordlessly handed her a piece of apple which she took and ate gratefully.

"How far are we from Doorne," Aurelia asked softly.

"A couple of days, depending on how the winds keep up," Caspian gave up on the apple and offered in to Aurelia who shook her head. He threw it overboard and stood offering a hand to Aurelia, who took it and the two walked the length of the ship together, Aurelia not quite sure where they were going. There wasn't really anywhere _to _go but Aurelia allowed herself to be pulled along to the drawing room. Caspian opened the door and followed her in, shutting the door softly behind him. Aurelia paced to the window and turned to face Caspian, looking at him quizzically. Caspian went to a cabinet and opened it taking something out, staring down at it. Aurelia noticed Susan's bow in his hands. Her brows knitted together and Caspian caught her bemused look.

"I brought them with us... for luck. I thought that maybe-"

Aurelia walked to Caspian and put a hand on his arm, "You're hoping to see Susan again,"

Caspian looked at Aurelia, the most helpless expression in his eyes she'd ever seen, "I know Aslan said we never would but I can't..."

"Give up hope. I understand," Aurelia reached up and touched Caspian's cheek, stroking softly. "I'll never give up hope. I fear that fact will be our downfall."

Caspian pulled Aurelia into him, embracing her tightly and she wound her arms around his neck sighing, breathing in his smell. Aurelia pressed herself to Caspian, trying to feel something, trying to convince herself that she could be a wife to him, that she could love him. But inside her heart all she felt was emptiness and while she cared deeply for him, the thought of sharing intimacy with him made her inwardly panic. Caspian felt Aurelia stiffen in his arms so he sighed and gently let her go, turning and replacing the cordial in the cabinet with the rest of the gifts. Aurelia stepped back from Caspian edging to the door. Caspian opened his mouth to say something but a shout interrupted him. Aurelia dashed out of the door, Caspian hot on her heels, onto the main deck to see what all the commotion was about. Most of the men were leaning over the railing, pointing to something in the water. Caspian pulled his jacket of and unbuckled his sword. He pushed Aurelia aside and ran to Drinian.

"There's people in the water, sire!"

Caspian nodded and climbed onto the railing, diving in before Aurelia had the chance to stop him. She motioned to one of the crew mates.

"We'll need blankets for them," she said. He nodded and hurried away to find what the queen asked for. Aurelia looked anxiously into the blue ocean. She saw Caspian's dark hair bobbing towards another dark head and Drinian's bald head bobbing towards two more. The crew lowered the platform and Aurelia saw Caspian pull a small, very familiar brown haired girl close to his side. Her brow furrowed and she squinted her eyes. Who was this lovely little girl? After the platform had deposited Caspian and the girl it was lowered again and Drinian was raised with a brunette boy and a smaller, sandy haired boy. But Aurelia's eyes were trained on the little girl, who had just cried out, "That was thrilling," as she was handed a blanket. Aurelia's heart leapt, for she knew that voice so well.

"Lucy!" she exclaimed bounding to the girl and enfolding her in her arms, not caring that she was now drenched. Caspian laughed, seeing the two hugging and draped his blanket around his wife, so she wouldn't catch a chill.

"You're here!" Aurelia cupped Lucy's face and look deep into her eyes, eyes the same sea blue as Peter's. Lucy's smile was infectious.

"I know, I can't believe it!" Lucy laughed. Caspian put his arm around the girl and pulled her towards the other side of the ship where Drinian was arriving with the other two boys. Aurelia took another three blankets, giving one to Caspian as she followed them.

"How in the world did you end up here?" Caspian asked Lucy, humour in his voice.

"I have no idea,"

Aurelia put her arm once again around Lucy hugging her tightly. Lucy returned the hug and the two girls simply stood, breathing in the familiarity of each other. Aurelia looked up, knowing who she would see next.

"Caspian!" a voice called, deeper than she had known it to be, but so filled with memories of the Golden Ages. Caspian turned to see Edmund smiling widely at him and the two men hugged. Edmund then noticed Aurelia and pulled her into his arms. He held her at arms length and looked her over, his eyes shining with boyish excitement.

"Just like old times, hey?"

"Just like old times," Aurelia repeated touching his face. Lucy joined the two as Edmund let Aurelia go and looked to Caspian.

"It's good to see you," he smiled at the now King.

"Good to see _you,_" Caspian beamed.

"Did you call for us?" Lucy looked up at Caspian. Caspian shook his head.

"Not this time,"

Edmund bounced on his heels in excitement, "Well whatever the case, it's good to be here,"

The four didn't have another chance to go on because at that moment an ear splitting scream sounded. Aurelia jumped and turned to look at the young sandy haired boy writhing on the floor. Aurelia made to go to him but Edmund held her back, shaking his head. Reepicheep, obviously trying to help was on top of him and was the case of the boy's distress.

"Get off me, get that thing off me!" the boy screamed as he struggled and rolled around. He finally managed to throw Reepicheep who rolled but managed to right himself in front of the royals.

"Reepicheep!" Lucy's eyes landed on the mouse who, when he saw her sank into a low bow.

"You Majesties,"

"Hello Reep," Edmund chuckled. "It's a pleasure to see you again,"

"The pleasure is all mine, my liege. But first what do we do about this... this uh," Reepicheep stammered, gesturing to the sandy haired boy who was still on the ground, coughing.

"Is he a relation of yours," Aurelia asked Edmund kindly, who simply rolled his eyes.

"Something like that," Edmund sighed. "Eustace is his name."

Eustace now sat up and pointed accusingly at Reepicheep, "That thing just tried to claw my face off!"

Reepicheep raised his hands in a gesture of peace, "I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, sir!"

"It talked... did you just see... the thing just talked," Eustace now stood, holding onto the rail for support.

"He always talks," Aurelia said, regarding the boy warily.

"Actually it's getting him to shut up that's the trick," Caspian joked, to the delight of his crew.

"Caspian," Aurelia chastised, but Reepicheep put his hand up.

"It's quite alright, good Queen. The moment there is nothing to be said, your highness I promise I will not say it,"

Everyone's attention was once more drawn to Eustace who was still making a fuss, "I don't know what kind of prank this is but I want to wake up right now!"

"Perhaps we could throw him back," Reepicheep suggested. Lucy and Edmund simply rolled their eyes at him. Aurelia could tell not all was well between the siblings and their relation, seeing as Edmund had discreetly nodded his head. Lucy nudged him in irritation.

Eustace had now stalked toward the middle of the ship, closer to Javros the Minotaur who he had not noticed, "I demand to know where in the blazes am I?"

"You're on the Dawn Treader. The finest ship in Narnia's navy," Javros boomed. Eustace turned and regarded Javros fearfully. He paused for a moment before falling heavily to the floor. Caspian approached Javros with a small smile on his face.

"Was it something I said?" Javros regarded the young boy with a twinkle in his eye. Caspian chuckled and patted Javros on the back.

"See to him, would you?"

"Your majesty,"

Caspian strode to the stairs, pulling Aurelia with him, climbed to the top, looking over his crew and sweeping an arm toward Lucy and Edmund.

"Behold our castaways," he said grandly. "Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valiant. High King and Queen of Narnia,"

Edmund and Lucy turned and smiled at the crew who sank to their knees in honour of the returning royals. Aurelia smiled at her adopted family not knowing how much they would affect Aurelia in the coming weeks, nor how much she needed them.


	5. The Only Thing Left

**_Hello,_  
**

**_Sorry I've been away for so long. I've been preoccupied and stressed. I hope I haven't lost too many readers, I'll try and be better._**

**_This is only a short chapter but I promise more is coming soon!_**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Aurelia rummaged through her trunk, looking for something more suitable than a shirt and pants for Lucy to wear. Honestly, Aurelia wished she could just relax in the more comfortable clothes of a man, but she was Queen and had to dress appropriately. Lucy put a hand on Aurelia's arm, pulling her back from the trunk.

"You were always smaller than me. I must have put on more weight," Aurelia sighed closing her trunk. "All that rich palace food."

"Aurelia you hardly look any different from when we left," Lucy said kindly, preferring not to mention the paleness of Aurelia's face, the shadows under her eyes, nor the sad look in them. Aurelia smiled and sat Lucy down in the chair in front of her vanity. She began to braid Lucy's soft brown locks, securing the braid over her shoulder with a ribbon. Lucy smiled, putting a hand on Aurelia's.

"He misses you," Lucy's voice was soft, as though she didn't really want Aurelia to hear her. Aurelia drew in a sharp breath.

"Is he happy?"

"He's studying with the Professor,"

"Professor Kirke? He used to tell me about him,"

"Yes well he's gone to study with him for a year,"

"Good. That's good. He'll like that," Aurelia stepped back from Lucy allowing the younger girl to stand. Aurelia brushed Lucy's hair back from her face and smiled. "You're beautiful, we should go see the boys."

Lucy smiled and pulled Aurelia with her out of the cabin and onto the main deck, where they nodded to the crew as they went. Once they reached the drawing room, Aurelia immediately went to the cupboard and pulled out Lucy's gifts from all those years again. She turned and held them out with a smile.

"My dagger! And healing cordial," Lucy smiled at Aurelia and strapped her dagger to her waist while Aurelia put the cordial around her neck. Lucy noticed Susan's bow and arrows and touched them fondly. Caspian unsheathed his sword and held it out to Edmund. Aurelia's eyes narrowed and she almost admonished Caspian but Edmund beat her to it.

"No, Peter gave it to you," Edmund clapped Caspian on the back, and Caspian replaced his sword, moving once more to the cupboard.

"I did, however save this for you."

Caspian tossed Edmunds torch to him with a smile and Edmund looked at it, uncertainty in his eyes. Caspian motioned to the table in the other part of the room, holding the huge map of Narnia, the Northern lands, Archenland, Calormen, the Eastern seas and the lands in and beyond them. They all stood around as Caspian began pointing to places on the map.

"Since you left us the giants of the North have surrendered unconditionally, and we defeated the Calormen armies across the Great Desert,"

Edmund touched Aurelia's arm, his eyes shining, "That must have been some battle,"

"I wasn't there," Aurelia smiled at Edmund, but he could see obvious sadness in her eyes.

Caspian noticed Aurelia's expression and spoke again, "There's peace across all Narnia,"

"Peace?" Edmund said in surprise.

"In just three years," Aurelia confirmed.

"And how do you find your life as Queen, Aurelia?" Lucy asked her friend.

"Busy, there isn't a moment in my day that is not accounted for," Aurelia said, glancing at Caspian who smiled, but Edmund noticed his smile was slightly forced.

"So if there are no wars to fight and no one is in trouble, why are we here?" Edmund looked at Caspian and Aurelia in confusion.

"I don't know," Caspian admitted. "I've been asking myself the same thing."

Aurelia put her arm around Lucy, "But we are so glad you are here,"

Edmund touched the map, "So where are we headed?"

Caspian took a deep breath and pointed to the sketches on the walls, "The seven lords of Telmar. When my uncle murdered my father he banished his closest friends and advisers to the lands beyond Narnia, the Lone Islands. No one has heard from them since."

"So you think something has happened to them?" Edmund stared at the drawings.

Aurelia put a hand on Edmunds shoulder, "If it has we'll find out, won't we?"

Edmund whistled and smiled brightly at Aurelia, "I always did love a good hunt!"

The two laughed fondly, both obviously remembering their time in the Golden Ages, hunting in the woods, fighting battles, spending time as a family. Lucy looked quizzically at the map.

"Well, what's east of the Lone Islands?"

Drinian stepped forward, "Unchartered waters, things barely imaginable. Tales of sea serpents and worse,"

Edmund stiffened and laughed nervously, "Sea Serpents?"

Aurelia put her arm around Edmunds shoulders, "All right captain, that's enough of your tall tales,"

* * *

Caspian sat on deck, eating an apple and watching Aurelia talk animatedly with Lucy and Edmund, no doubt reminiscing about the good old days. She smiled differently when she was around them; it was almost like they set her aglow. They made her come alive and Caspian wasn't quite if it was because they reminded her of the old good days, or they were her only connection to Peter. Peter wasn't even there and he still haunted Caspian. The Narnian's were obviously so fond of their Kings and Queens of old and it had taken Caspian a good six months convincing them that he wasn't the son of a traitorous King anymore, but the leader that would bring them into a new age. And although he had done that, he still felt he was always proving himself, if not to his people then to his wife. That is not how he imagined his married life being and he knew that even if there were no physical battles to fight; the Pevensie's were here to help his battle for his own wife's heart. Somebody cleared their throat behind him and Caspian turned to see Edmund leaning against the wall, a small calculating smile on his face.

"It's a fine ship, Caspian," he said, sitting down.

"I modelled it from a drawing in a book Aurelia found in the library,"

Edmund laughed, "Aurelia did always want to build her own ship,"

"She was very eager to come on this voyage with me," Caspian admitted.

"You can't keep Aurelia from adventure,"

"I know,"

Edmund looked closely at Caspian and then over at his sister who was still laughing with Aurelia. He saw the look in Caspian's eyes and knew then that not all was right in the royal marriage.

"Caspian tell me about your marriage. Forget about being king and being on ceremony for a moment and tell me what is wrong. I know you and I know Aurelia. Something isn't right," Edmund said softly. "And I haven't heard either of you talk about the child. What is going on?"

Caspian sighed heavily and turned away, "Aurelia lost the baby,"

Edmund drew in a sharp breath but didn't say more.

"We were supposed to have a two year engagement, so Aurelia and I could get to know each other and actually build a relationship. But four months after you left, she lost the child and it affected her so deeply. I married her that year, hoping being Queen would bring out the Aurelia we all once knew. She had been so alive, so wonderful when she was pregnant but then she retreated so far into herself, we didn't know what to do," Caspian cast his mind back to that fateful day that would forever be imprinted in their minds.

"_My King! You must come, now!" Caspian's chamber attendant yelled. Caspian looked up from the map of the North he was pouring over and frowned. Surely they weren't being attacked already. Four months into his reign and nothing had gone wrong. He prayed it would continue that way. Caspian stood and followed his attendant._

"_What is it?" _

"_The Lady Aurelia," the attendant panted. Caspian's heart sank and he picked up his speed. She had been sick this past week and Doctor Cornelius had been deeply concerned for the baby, and for the Lady's life. Caspian reached Aurelia's room just as one of Aurelia's servants ran past him, tears streaming down her face, clutching a white sheet with what looked like blood on it. _

"_No..." Caspian murmured bracing himself before he entered the room. Aurelia was facing away from him, lying on her side. He could hear her softly sobbing. Doctor Cornelius stood on the side of the bed closest to Caspian, washing his hands with a wet, red soaked rag. When he saw Caspian at the door, he shook his head sadly, picked up a large book and exited the room, patting Caspian on the back as he went. Caspian nodded to Aurelia's servant, motioning for them to leave them alone. They curtsied and left. Caspian walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down putting his hand to Aurelia's cheek, wiping her tear stained face. _

"_I lost the baby," Aurelia could barely speak through her tears. Caspian ran his hands over Aurelia's hair, not knowing what to say. _

"_It was the only thing I had left," Aurelia sobbed. Caspian pulled Aurelia into his arms, but she pushed him away. "Please, leave me alone,"_

_Caspian paused, but stood in another moment and walked to the door, before turning and looking again at Aurelia, who was still facing away._

"_I promise it will all be alright," he said softly, before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Doctor Cornelius waited for him outside. _

"_Your Majesty..."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Her servant heard her screaming and came to get me. I found her lying on the bed, in a pool of blood," Cornelius related sadly. _

"_I thought the pregnancy was going well. I thought you said this was just a rough patch."_

"_Yes. But Aurelia's past health didn't help her case. And remember, just four months ago she woke from a thousand years of death. She is a unique case, anything could have happened," _

_Caspian sighed, leaned against the wall and ran a hand through his hair. Cornelius put a hand on his shoulder. _

"_My lord, have you thought... of your and Aurelia's future?"_

_Caspian looked sharply at Cornelius, "We agreed it would be a two year engagement,"_

"_Yes, but the Lady is in low spirits,"_

"_And shoving her into a marriage we know she doesn't want will help?" _

"_No, but maybe the distraction of being queen will. It might do well to keep her busy planning the wedding and when you're married, running the castle and such," _

_Caspian thought for a moment, "I will bring the wedding forward to the end of the year. No sooner, Doctor,"_

_Cornelius opened his mouth to protest but decided against it and simply nodded. Caspian put his ear to Aurelia's door, hearing her sobs become louder, turning into cries of anguish._

"By the end of the year we were husband and wife and she was queen," Caspian sighed. Edmund was silent, his heart going out to Aurelia also hurting for the niece or nephew he lost.

"So it didn't work, making her queen?"

"No. She doesn't let me near her, unless we're on ceremony. She's an exceptional actress,"

"Oh I know,"

Caspian stood and Edmund stood with him, the two men staring at Aurelia and Lucy, "I'm glad you're here," Caspian mumbled. "Aurelia... Aurelia and I need you,"


End file.
